


Last Night (You Were in my Dreams)

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't piss off mystics. They know how to hit you where it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night (You Were in my Dreams)

_Night 1_

Wet lips trailed over his collarbone, the hot mouth biting down when it reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Axel moaned, arching up against the body that was pinning him down. He felt overly warm and crushed and full and-

“ _Owen_.”

He woke with a start, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light coming from his phone. One new voicemail.

“Hey, it’s me. Look, I know you told me to fuck off and die but, uh. I felt I should warn you. Got on this one witch-chick’s bad side and she kinda…she figured the best way to hurt me was to remind me of the stuff I can’t have anymore, but the thing goes both ways. Meaning you’ll see what I see. So, uh, you’re gonna have some interesting dreams for-” Quiet muttering. Female, from the sounds of it. “A week? A week. If it counts for anything, she’s sorry. I’m sorry, too. Yeah. So. Bye.”

Of course hero boy would fuck up his first month on the other side. Axel groaned, then shoved his hand into his boxers, biting his opposite wrist. What a fucking week this was set to be.

_Night 2_

The hand on the back of his neck kept his cheek pressed to the pillow, his whimpers coming out muffled. Owen worked the toy in and out slowly, tortuously, pinching his hip when he tried to move. To buck back, to rub himself against the sheets for some friction, anything to help him along, to not be at the redhead’s mercy. Little sobs kept falling out of him, turning into begging.

“Please please oh, god please  _Owen_ -”

Axel jolted awake. He was on his stomach, a position that was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

“No. Not again, friggin’  _no_.” Adjusting himself so that his erection was less obvious, he stormed down the hall and into the bathroom, turning the shower to full-on cold. Spell or no spell, he didn’t have to go along with this.

_Night 3_

They were laughing between kisses, but about what he couldn’t remember. Owen’s hand was in his hair, the other tilting his chin up. They stared at each other for a moment, and it was almost enough to forget that Owen had betrayed him, had gotten the other Rogues sent who knows where, had left him alone. Almost.

Owen was saying something, but Axel couldn’t understand him. And then he was in an embrace, clutched tight to Owen’s chest as the taller man whispered words he couldn’t fully hear.

Axel woke up to his alarm, water drying in his ears.

_Night 4_

Arms stretched taut above his head, Axel struggled against the rope, but it was no use. He was caught. Somehow, this game was a lot more fun when they were just  _playing_  hero and villain. He could still move his lower half, and he used it to his advantage. Let Owen break first, this time.

For some reason, Axel could hear every noise Owen made, except his actual words. Every moan, pant, and sigh was in high definition, as if he were whispering them directly into his ear, but when he talked, it was like he was underwater. Locking his legs around Owen’s waist, Axel pushed back down on him and  _writhed_.

Consciousness came with the smug satisfaction that for once, he hadn’t been the one to call out.

_Night 5_

They were just laying together, Owen curled around him in his usual way, his chin resting on the top of Axel’s head. They could hear rain pattering on the roof of the hideout, and it took Axel a moment to remember that yes, this was a dream. He was dreaming.

He was dreaming the warmth of a larger body pressed against him. He was dreaming of the way Owen was petting his stomach. He was dreaming the lazy grind of a half-hard cock against his ass. He was dreaming the calloused hand that reached into his boxers and fondled him to hardness.

He was dreaming the slow rock of skin against skin, the shushing, cooing noises Owen made as he jacked him off. He was dreaming.  
That made the gut-wrenching loneliness upon awakening a bit easier to swallow, though it didn’t lessen his annoyance at having to change the sheets.

_Night 6_

The coffee flowing through his veins made him shake, but he wasn’t going to do it. Not tonight. He wasn’t going to fall asleep again until this was all over.

_Night 7_

He’d been irritable and jumpy all day, to the point that his entire gang had fucked off. Told him to call them when he wasn’t being such a paranoid freak. What did they know? Not like any of them had spent a week getting plowed by their exes in their dreams.

Every time he felt his eyelids starting to droop, Axel took a sip of his energy drink. He wasn’t going to go into his room. He wasn’t going to fall asleep. Just a few more hours. Just a few more.

He yelled as Owen slammed home. Could practically feel his hips starting to bruise where Owen was holding him tight, pulling him into his thrusts with the kind of strength that screamed of limping in the morning. Except that this was clearly a dream. He’d fallen asleep.

“-this missed you missed this fucking… _god_ , Axel, you’re so-” Axel froze for a moment. He could hear him now. Owen was talking, and he could _hear_  him. “Sorry I’m so sorry I didn’t, I just. Fuck. I lied. I lied to them. I never went back to Keystone to look for you.”

Axel let go of the headboard, kneeling up on his knees and stretching his arms backwards, to lock his hands behind Owen’s head.

“Why?” Their hips were moving in tandem, and Owen reached forward to take Axel in hand.

“Because they’d have sent you away. Galaxies away. You probably would have died and I couldn’t-”

“Why?” Axel interrupted him, demanding. “Why would you do that? Why are you protecting me?”

Owen pulled out, untangling himself from Axel and pushing him to the bed. He barely waited for the other man to roll over before grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Because I still love you, shithead! Why would a week of dream-fucking hurt me so bad? Why would I bother to warn you, instead of just letting you suffer? Why would I try  _so hard_  to break the word barrier the last few nights?” Owen seemed to deflate, and he dropped his hands. “But I did something I couldn’t possibly ever expect you to forgive me for. I fucked up. So I’m just gonna…wake up, Axel. Wake up and forget this ever happened.”

Axel sat back against the headboard and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t sleep last night. What did you dream about?” Owen flushed, looking away.

“We watched Mamma Mia and drank beer and I bent you over the arm of the ratty couch Evan dragged in and told you that life without you was hell.”

They’d both gone soft, but it didn’t really seem to matter. Axel was content as he’d ever been, wrapped up in the arms of a dream lover who’d completely deserved all the horrible things he’d shouted at him. Who might possibly deserve a second chance.

“I don’t really want you to die.” He admitted, and Owen chuckled.

“I figured. It’s…I think I can feel myself waking up. I promise not to call you anymore, and I really am sorry about this. About the fact that this happened, I mean.” Axel snorted.

“Shut up.”

He pressed his lips to Owen’s just as his head started to feel less light, and the annoying shrieking of his phone alarm set in. Shaking his head to wake up a bit more, Axel groped for his phone, shutting off the sound.

The week was over. He could get on with his life without having to worry about a sexy night visitor screwing up his sleep schedule. He was finally, after weeks of anger, depression, and all those other things, _finally_  free of his asshole ex.

Axel glanced at his phone.

Owen had promised not to  _call_ …but technically, texting wasn’t calling.

Freedom was overrated.


End file.
